La Apuesta
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Natsu es un galante empresario que junto a sus amigos idearon una apuesta, pero que con ella encontraron algo especial. Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Mashima. Drabble


**La Apuesta**

.

.

.

 **Por:** _Tobitaka97_

Natsu era un hombre de negocios existosos, siempre ganaba cada contrato que se le proponían, nunca perdía era persistente, un éxito en el ámbito de los negocios y todo un galan con las chicas. Principalmente con ellas, solo faltaba decirles dos palabras para que cayeran ante sus pies, el no presumía para nada, pero él sabía que era guapo. El gustaba su trabajo, le fasinaba las chicas y sobre todo le encantaba ganar.

Y de ahí radica la apuesta.

Una puesta que hicieron sus amigos y él cuando eran jovenes (las hormonas y la rebeldía ayudaron con eso) 15 años para ser exacto. La apuesta era que tenían que dormir con 1000 mujeres, ellos querían demostrar su hombría y las reglas eran simples.

1 - La chica que escogieran tenía que tener un nombre y una imagen para que los demás supieran el número de víctimas de los demás, además de que el otro no la tomara.

2 - o podían acostarse dos veces con la misma chica, quien lo hiciera perdía la apuesta.

3 - Ellos no podía insinuar nada, ellas tenían que caer a sus redes.

4 - Por última la chica escogida tenía que rechazar al hombre, por el caso contrario cuando escogieran a la víctima no habría vuelta atrás.

Reglas simples que fueron dificiles de seguir, pero para demostrar que tenían orgullo lo harían hasta el final, lastimosamente no fue así.

 **Gajeel** pertenece a aquel grupo de personas, amigos de Natsu, llego a la numero 567, para la fortuna de él conocio a Levy, quien fue su última chica.

 **Gray**. Quien era el más tsundere del equipo no se enamoró hasta la chica 752, bueno no se enamoró exactamente, la chica se enamoró perdidamente de él y a pesar de saber la apuesta y todo lo que eso complicaba no se separaro de él, hasta que un día se hartó de eso, se lo dijo a él, para eso entonces también ya estaba a mitad del túnel del amor. Duro 147 chicas más hasta que lo dejo.

 **Gerarld** fue un caso especial. Había perdido antes de comenzar, Erza fue su primera y última chica. Cuando ella se enteró, asesino a todo ellos, exceptuando a él, al que había aceptado la apuesta. Todo pensaron que Erza era un hombre, no lo hablaron en voz alta porque no querían volver al valle de la muerte. 10 años más tarde se casaron.

Los únicos que quedaba en la apuesta eran Natsu y Loke. Y Natsu estaba determinado en ganar, como había dicho antes, a él no le gustaba perder, excepto porque…

Natsu estaba en su oficina, fue llamado por Makarov, el presidente general de la marca FT para la familia y amigos, le presento a Lucy, la nueva asistente de él, que él debía entrenar ya que Natsu iba subir de puesto y ella iba a ocupar su lugar, Makarov quería que se sintiera en casa, el equipo Natsu eran fuertes, experimentados y confiados, y ella era un poco insegura.

Natsu cuando la vio quedo cautivado con su belleza, una sonrisa y una foto después tuvo su siguiente víctima, al principio Lucy se sonrojo al verlo, Natsu pensó que la tenía atrapada dentro de sus telarañas, pero todo era mentira, ya que un tiempo después se empezó a incomodar con tanta caballería. Natsu no entendía eso, él, que era un seductor de primera, había enamorado a chaparras, altas y delgadas, gordas y modelos, feas y nerds, chicas normales o góticas, no tenía preferencias, cada una de ellas había caída a sus pies, pero Lucy era diferente, y eso había notado en ella.

Después de un salida con sus amigos del cual se llevó la sorpresa que las novias de sus amigos conocían a Lucy, Natsu descubrió que Lucy era una niña rica, le gustaba los dulces, el trabajo duro y que, desafortunadamente, odiaba la caballería y la hipocresía de las personas.

Pensó que era rara. Mucho.

Poco a poco se cayo aquella mascara de galantería y actuó como un salvaje después de una frase de ella.

—No quiero a príncipes aburridos, quiero a dragones que muevan mi mundo y estremezca mi cuerpo.

Natsu se estaciono en un lugar de aquella carretera y se volteo a Lucy con una mirada depredadora que estremecio a Lucy.

—Qué estremezcan tu cuerpo? — río Natsu — Yo puedo ser un dragón, uno muy malo.

Lucy fue la chica 9,999. Loke ganó la apuesto, pero eso a nadie le importo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y sus favorites.**

 **Luke:**

Entiendo tu punto de vista acerca de las 100 chicas del cual se ve más realista, oero debes tomar en cuenta la edad, aunque no es un one-shot, es un drabble que me salio un poco mas largo de lo que queria.

 **No queria hacer un one-shot por no hacerlo largo y aburrido, ya que me faltaron varios detalles que no queria especificar, por ejemplo la edad que ellos tiene al final de la historia Natsu tiene 32 mientras que Lucy 26. Es realista la apuesta de 1000 chicas si lo miras de 15 a 32, también lo pense al principio de esa manera, pero queria hacerlo un reto, 100 chicas son pocas y hubiera terminado rápido, y de ese modo Natsu no hubiera conocido a Lucy, en otro aspecto de la historia queria hacerlo...mas maduro, por eso no cambie la edad de ellos, me alegro que te haya gustado esta mini historia.**

 **En cuanto a Praxedes y Martinic:  
**

Gracias por sus reviews y que les haya gustado y que pensaran que este drabble fuera tiene para más capítulos también lo pense, pero debido a que no tengo computadora, aún, y tengo limitaciones de tiempo que afectan mucho en cuanto a los animos de escribir, aún tengo un cap de otro historia que no he terminado por el mismo problema, inspiración y recursos, pero estoy pensandolo, ta vez en un futuro lo haga realidad. Y tendre en cuenta en ponerlo en Fanficlandia.


End file.
